Here, there, everywhere
by charmedfanforver
Summary: What if the charmed one's of past, present and the future-next generation cast a time traveling spell at the very same time. And what would happen if two sisters are swapped dead and alive. Short story consisting of only two parts. For further details-please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! My other story 'there is still hope' is still in continuation and I had this idea which I had to write. Its a short story...This is the first part out of total of two. If you like...please do review...be kind!

"Seriously?!" Chris said in not so much of surprise.

"What seriously?" asked Wyatt

Both the Halliwell brothers were standing near the book of shadows in the attic of Halliwell manor.

"That….are you serious about that?" asked Chris looking at a page in book of shadows.

"Well if I was not serious now I wouldn't be standing here about to chant this would I?" said Wyatt a bit angry.

"Okay relax but still…we should try to find another way Wyatt" suggested Chris almost scared.

"Why are you suddenly so…" Wyatt paused then continued, "…scared?"

"I am not scared I am just cautious" said Chris in a protective way. He shrugged his shoulders. He was a wise young man but he was still a man and did not like to be referred to as a scared person.

"Scared…...Cautious one and the same thing" said Wyatt making a face.

"Would you just go ahead with it already" said Chris ending the conversation.

"Are you sure now dear" said Chris imitating his mother Piper.

"WYATT!" grinned Chris through his teeth.

"Alright! Alright! Chill" said Wyatt trying to calm his brother down. He knew that he stepped over a bit. Chris did not say a word.

After the words of silence, they both chanted the spell which was in the book of shadows .

"Morning to evening, day to night,

I am here, to turn wrong to right,

In this time and in this hour,

I need to make amendments to win this fight,

Take me where I want to lead,

Halliwell powers help in this hour of midnight"

Nothing happened. They were supposed to travel to a different place but they were standing in the same spot without any magical change. They checked their surroundings but everything was exactly the same the way they had kept.

"What just happened?" asked Chris finally.

"Nothing" answered Wyatt.

"Excuse me…?"

"Nothing happened…that's what happened. We did not go anywhere. Why are you behaving so naïve right now?" asked Wyatt. Chris was usually the more rational one out of the two but he was not himself at that very moment.

"I don't know" Chris answered simply. There was nothing different but something was different in the air. Somehow there was a difference.

"WYATT!" shouted Chris when he saw his elder brother.

"What? What happened?" asked Wyatt looking around here and there expecting demons.

"Its you" said Chris still looking shocked at Wyatt.

"What happened to me?" Wyatt then looked at himself. "Oh boy!" he said then realizing what had happened. "Don't worry…. its not just me" Wyatt said when he looked at Chris.

"Oh shit!" came Chris's words.

"Why are we only partially visible…did we die or something?" asked Chris.

"I have no idea" came Wyatt's response.

Just when both of them were thinking about their visibility status they saw someone appear out of the blue.

"Oh my God!" said both the brothers in unison. They saw three familiar female figures. The three women were their family.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" asked Prue. Piper and Phoebe accompanied her.

"Wyatt! Chris!" said Piper in shock and when she looked at her sister she was in utter shock "PRUE!"

"What is it Piper and how do you know them? And why do you look so…different?" asked Prue. She had many questions in her mind. Her sister knew the people that she did not know and her sister looked older.

Phoebe was in the same state that Piper was. But instead of focusing on her nephews she focused on her other elder sister. "Prue!" said Phoebe.

"What is it with you too? Why are you so shocked? We were just together and when did you guys change your outfits and why do you both look so mature?" asked Prue. Within the few minutes she had so many questions in her mind. She had noticed tons of differences in her sisters in that amount of time. Her sisters were her sisters but were not her sisters.

"How do you know us mom?" asked Chris.

"Well….lets leave that apart….what just happened?" asked Piper in the same state of mind which every other person was in that room.

"Mom….you are a mom? And hello! Somebody answer please!" Pure said in anger. She was getting agitated. Nobody was answering her questions.

"Wait Prue….we'll deal with you soon" said Phoebe being the typical younger sister. Prue almost smiled because that was the moment when she felt familiar. Phoebe and she shared had always shared that sort of a relationship.

"Why are you guys partially visible?" asked Phoebe.

"You can say that again" said Chris.

There was so much confusion that nobody understood. It was like not being in your own body. They were all uncomfortable and felt out of place yet they were in their own home, may be at a different time but still they were feeling awkward.

After sometime, after having a cup of coffee and no conversation they were all now sitting downstairs in the living room. They were all familiar with their home. Their time was different apart from the two brothers.

"So what are we doing in your time?" asked Piper.

"More importantly what is aunt Prue doing here and where is aunt Paige?" asked Chris.

"Yeah..I don't know…she was with us….paige…..paige!" Phoebe called for her younger sister.

"Who's Paige and she was not with us" said Prue in response.

"She was with us Prue" said Piper pointing towards herself and Phoebe. She had controlled her tears for so long but she did not say anything, as she was sure that she will get too emotional and would not be able to accept the reality once all this is clarified.

"What do you mean?" asked Prue now even more confused.

"I don't have the heart to tell you…..Paige!" said Phoebe and called for her younger sister again.

"Why the hell is she not answering our call" asked Phoebe again.

"I don't think we should let aunt Prue stay in this confused state any more or she will blast" said Wyatt looking at his aunt.

"What state?" asked Piper.

"That why you are practically ignoring her presence and why she does not really recognize you two and us and the little information about aunt Paige" explained Wyatt.

"Yup!" added Chris.

"Ok…wait….Prue before any of this….what were you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"We were travelling to the past to save Mom from that demon and from saving us losing our powers" said Prue without asking anything further. She knew she will be answered soon.

"Oh my God! That is so long back!" said Piper in even more shock.

"Wait…which time are you from?" asked Chris understanding his mother.

"You are seven" Piper said without giving any other detail. She knew that with that amount of information at least four people will be on same page.

"But where the hell is paige?" asked Phoebe again. She was really worried now. She had been calling her for so long.

"Who is paige?" asked Prue again but this time in a calmer tone. She knew that she was the only one who did not understand the whole situation.

"She is our sister Prue…..Mom and Sam…." Answered Piper with one hand on her head. She then explained the whole situation.

"I am dead! Shit!" said Prue.

"I will make sure that you are hocused pocused before leaving this time" Phoebe said without any other emotion. They were all a bit emotional but they did not let it cloud their judgement. They knew better by now.

"May be that is why that you cannot call aunt Paige" said Wyatt a bit scared.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"What were you all doing before all this Mom?" asked Chris.

Before she could answer Wyatt answered for her, "Time travelling I suppose"

"This family does a lot of time travelling...I am surprised that we have not changed something drastic by now" said Chris almost laughing.

But Piper and Phoebe knew the truth. They had changed so much.

"Anyways….how do you relate this thing?"

"Well what I think happened is that when you, aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe were time travelling…at the same time we were time travelling as well as the younger versions of you were also time travelling with one change…instead of aunt Paige…aunt Prue was doing so….and somehow….the signals got mixed up and she ended up being here with you guys…" said Chris in one long breath without taking a pause.

"Which means is…." started Wyatt when he noticed yet confused expressions on the girls faces "…..because power of three is created here…..aunt Paige does not exist anymore…I mean at least not in the charmed world"

Prue felt sad. She somehow felt responsible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Prue don't worry…its not your fault" said Phoebe understanding her sister.

"But how do you know….is my face that obvious" asked Prue almost hiding her face.

"Nah…don't worry…..she is an emapth" said Piper hoping to lighten the mood. She thought that somehow she would be able to let Prue laugh. But her cheery statement did not make Prue happy, smile or even smirk but more curious and scared. She had first hand experience in being an empath. She knew how scary and life threatening it could be.

"What?" Prue asked scared.

"Prue, don't worry….its okay" Phoebe tried to calm her sister down.

"No Phoebe…future you or not…you might be elder than me here but it doesn't mean I don't remember what it meant to be that…." Prue said with anger and horror in her eyes at the same time.

"Prue….I am sorry….but I was supposed to have this gift. This is my active power. It was never meant for you…." Phoebe said straight forward. She knew that Prue would be hurt by this blunt behaviour but she also knew that nothing else could change that.

"Look Prue….I guess you should relax for now and let us handle the situation. I know it's a lot for you to take this all in. Piper said in her usual elder sister way.

"I am sorry…I know I am not behaving that nice and all…or in control" she said shrugging her shoulders then continued, "….being dead and all has had an effect on me you know…." She finished. Both the younger sisters were feeling really bad for their eldest dead yet alive sister. But they could not lose control.

"How can you not be affected by this?" asked Prue finally. She was expecting her sisters to hug her the least after knowing everything.

Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks and they knew what Prue was coming at.

"Look Prue…we have all died so many times now that we are kinda pals with death you know" Phoebe said trying to hide her real emotions under jokes. Piper gave Phoebe the 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying' look.

"What Phoebe means is that we cant lose it right now Prue. We have to be strong. It was with a lot of difficulty at the first place that we accepted your death and after so many years you come back, you have no idea what that makes me go through. I am barely holding my self together. One of my deceased sister is standing right in front of me…one of my living sisters does not exist ant more and my two sons are here, who are toddlers in my time but they are almost my age here. A girl can take only so much…." Said Piper. She finally blasted.

There was more silence for sometime. Nobody said anything at all.

"Okay" Prue said finally. She finally heard her real sister and not someone who was trying to hide her feelings and emotions.

"Alright then" Phoebe said exhaling loudly.

"Why were you travelling in the first place?" asked Chris from his mom.

"We got a lead that a demon had killed one innocent who was destined to be an elder just in few weeks. She was human when the demon killed her. She was of those who was higher in hierarchy and had a great role to play in the destiny of the world, it could bring great deal of collateral damage if she is not saved. So the elders asked us to save her. They gave that rare opportunity of travelling back in time….only one day I might add…so that we can save her just before she dies" answered Piper.

"Okay so yeah….." said Chris slowly trying to gather the information in his mind. He usually worked swiftly in such situations. He went and stood at the door leaning against it. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened again. Everybody looked at him, the new ones that it.

Piper tilted her head and her open hair moved, which were resting on her shoulder earlier. She was curious as to what Chris was doing.

"Don't sweat it mom…he does that when he thinks and you do that because you don't understand what you are doing" said Wyatt with such softness in his voice that it seemed to sooth down the tension in the room. Piper smiled watching her eldest knowing everything about his family members. She was happy that he cared and was protective.

"So did you think or should I start doing that now?" asked Phoebe losing her cool. She was very anxious about everything, about losing her younger sister.

"Aunt Phoebe I know you are worried but losing your temper would only worsen the situation. So please I beg you to calm down. We will fight this" said Wyatt again playing the role of protector of his family.

"Wait…would do you mean fight it? What are we even fighting?" asked Prue feeling left out once again.

"Aunt Prue….we will fight the situation and we will win…and you don't have to worry…you are the eldest charmed one….so you will be able to help us out" said Wyatt.

"What?" asked Piper, Prue and Phoebe in unison. They all had no idea what was going on.

"He's right and he means that we kind of understand what is going on" said Chris.

"Mom…..we are ghost like because something big has changed ….we might not exist anymore…I mean if things are not changed we might cease to exist. So we have to work on things fast" finished Wyatt for Chris.

"Its okay you know…...everything will be alright" said Prue trying to convince her younger sister Piper. She knew that witnessing the ghost like appearance of her own sons would be depressing for her. "Thanks Prue" said Piper and she finally hugged her elder sister, something that she was trying to avoid doing from sometime. She became weak when she knew about the situation about her sons and she had a shoulder to cry on. She let a tear roll down her cheek and just let her be the middle sister once again than being the elder sister.

"Okay so tell me something…if I am here does that mean that Paige is in my time with you guys?" asked Prue curious. Piper let go off Prue.

"That's a thought" said Phoebe in a tone which she believed would be true.

"So they wanted power of three there also?" asked Piper. Nobody answered.

"Then why the hell did they bring me here. They should have let me stay there….why am I here?" asked Prue in anger. She was out of place ad she did not want to be.

"I think that's my fault Prue…I am sorry" Phoebe confessed.

"What do you mean Phoebe? What spell did you cast?" Piper asked.

"No..I did not cast any spell or woodoo…I just was missing Prue and I was just dreaming about her continuously. It might have triggered something….I am really sorry…..I was just missing her so badly" Phoebe said in true honesty.

"Really…?" asked Prue almost crying.

"But why?" asked Chris. He did not mean to be rude. He said in his concerned way to find out of there is a reason for time travelling in three different sessions.

"Is there a reason to miss your elder sister?" Phoebe said almost angry.

"I am sorry aunt Phoebe..I did not mean it that way….I was just wondering…" Chris said but did not complete the sentence.

"That there might be a connection" Wyatt finished for Chris.

"Actually that is the connection….because Phoebe was missing Prue…so the elders kind of supported us or motivated us to fight better, because if she was missing Prue then she would not have been able to concentrate…" Piper said.

"But that doesn't mean that I wanted Paige to be out…." Phoebe said.

"Yes aunt Phoebe….but as you know…..magic works in a weird way" Wyatt said trying to explain Phoebe that it was not her fault.

"So what do we do?" asked Prue. They were probably running out of time.

"Can you astro project?" asked Chris.

"Ya" Prue answered.

"That's going to be risky Chris" said Wyatt understanding what Chris meant.

"Okay…I know you guys share this great bond and all but you need to make me understand in full statements and not just leave blanks everywhere" Prue said taking command.

"I mean that she has to astro project to your sister Paige and tell her about what we are going to do…we all need to be in one place in your time Mom….so that you can kill that demon before it kills the future elders…..it has changed the timeline in manners which we cannot fully understand" Wyatt answered.

"Yeah but why do all of us have to go…send these two back to their time and me to mine and we will handle everything like we usually do…." Prue said in her protective way.

"Aunt Prue….that demon is so powerful that he killed the future elder in all elders presence….so we need all the power that we can have…your times power of three…Mom's time's power of three and us now….as the charmed one's….and trust me when I say this…its not going to be easy…it is no a normal demon hunting….." Chris said explaining the seriousness of the situation.

"You boys are scaring me" Piper said finally breaking her silence.

"Where are we in this time…..may be future us can give us details about how we did this" Phoebe said curious about the situation. Actually she was more curious about knowing about herself.

"Actually….aunt Phoebe…" Chris was about to say something but his mother understood. She crossed her arms near her chest and had a tense expression.

"We vanished didn't we?" asked Piper.

Wyatt did not say anything at first he just looked down and then at her mother.

"Yes Ma" he said with utter sadness and concern in his voice.

"That is why you were time travelling to us…right?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes….this had not happened….there is some major power involved…..the original timeline changed and I bet that there is something stronger going to happen in the time where you are headed Aunt Prue….the demon might go back and try to kill Grams….my Grams that is…." Chris said.

"Oh my god! You need to help me out here…I need to go to them…they don't know anything…and they do not have as much experience as you guys do…..they can die there…..how will they cope up" Prue said pacing up and down worried sick.

"I don't think that is going to happen…I think that is the reason that you are here and Paige went there…she has enough experience and knowledge to handle the situation to some extent….." Phoebe said finally accepting Paige's absence. She knew now that there was a good reason why Paige was not there with them.

"Let's hope so….." Piper said trying to accept the information.

"You guys really don't look good right now….I mean partially visible" Piper said trying to cheer herself up.

"Well…..aunt Prue still alive in this timeline and all has changed a lot of things….I am sure when we go to your timeline and aunt Paige is there….we will be whole again" Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"So you mean me being here has changed so much?" Prue asked.

"Well…..no…not you exactly but because the demon did so many changes the timeline changed and you are the eldest charmed one here and the youngest charmed one is not Paige anymore….so the whole prophecy and all…..children of eldest charmed one being the strongest…." Chris said half-heartedly as he did not want to hurt his mother.

"Prue…I am,…." Piper said feeling sad for her sister rather than herself.

"Piper its not your fault….but I am jealous of you that you have such handsome sons and not me….partially visible or not" Prue said trying to lighten the mood. Piper gave a smile. She felt guilty for some reason.

"What I don't get is that how come these rules and things keep on changing every time we time travel" Phoebe said not understanding. "I mean when we travelled to save mom…we had our powers and when we travelled to save Melinda…we did not….you travelled to future…you had powers and…damn..!" finished Phoebe sitting on the couch. She held her head on the hand.

"I guess you answered your own question…. nobody understands this…because one is not supposed to time travel as it changes a lot than it is intended to….we should remain in our times…." Wyatt said explaining the confusion.

"Whatever…you need to tell me how to astroproject to that time….as less the time travel of my physical body the better right….and we all can meet at one place…and blow the demon for once and for all….."

"Happy to help aunt Prue…." Said Chris almost smiling.

"Wait…you can astro project?" asked Prue.

"We both can….come on aunt Prue your powers were to be forwarded weren't they?" said Wyatt almost teasing Prue.

"Here goes nothing" she said and finally stood still. She was tired of pacing around. Phoebe also got up and prepared for the practice session for Prue.

"Okay so what you do is…." Wyatt said and started the teaching sessions. He was feeling quiet awkward as he was the one who was supposed to be learning from his aunts and not the other way around.

Somewhere back in 1998 (I am sorry I forgot the year and date when Prue phoebe and Piper went to save their mother from the demon with the ring….and lets say Leo had already come into the picture)

The three sisters reached back to 1978 (again sorry for the date ….I am forgetful). There was one thing, which was changed, one big thing which was changed.

"Woah!" said Paige when the white orbs stopped.

"What the hell?" said Phoebe and Piper at the same time when they saw Paige instead of Prue.

"What happened….why do you guys look so young?" asked Paige noticing the change in her sisters.

"Young? Who the hell are you?" asked Piper moving away from her.

"Oh boy!" said Paige. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes as she kind of got the idea of what happened.

"Hey lady…who are you and what did you do to my sister?" asked young Phoebe. She looked so naïve.

"Okay Phoebe…please don't flip out and Piper don't blow me up" Paige said in her humorous state of panic.

"Eww….what the hell do you think I am?" asked Piper thinking on a completely different manner. Paige forgot that Piper did not have her power boost yet.

"I meant…please don't get angry…I am a half witch and half whitelighter and I am on your side" Paige said cautiously not spilling the beans completely. She knew that her sisters would not understand anything. And Paige was still angry that she still missed meeting Prue. She always wanted to but never had the chance.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You came substituting my sister…hell you might be a demon…she might not be safe" Phoebe said.

"You have always been the perky one Phoebe and I would never harm you or your sister…..but if she is safe or not…I have no idea…I was time travelling with my sisters and there must have been some confusion in the whole cosmic world that I ended here for some wicked reason" Paige said without taking a breath.

"Wait what…how do you know her name?" asked Piper in complete confusion. She was not going to trust a random person like that.

"I know you both very well Piper" said Paige honestly. Piper and Phoebe did not say anything. They just looked at Paige.

"Oh and by the way…I am Paige" said Paige and she offered her hand to the girls. Both the younger Phoebe and Piper were hesitant to do so and did not take her hand.

"Okay" said Paige and took her hand back. She knew her sisters too well to accept a handshake just like that. She simply orbed and came back on the very same spot. "Now do you believe me?" Paige said.

"Okay so you are on the good side…but that still does not mean we can trust you" said Phoebe. "I understand" Paige said with patience.

"So when are we?" asked Piage curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Piper. She did not understand what the new girl was saying. She was thinking about her sister.

"I know we are at the manor…but which time are we at?" asked Paige.

"We are in 1978" said Phoebe hesitantly.

"Oh so you are here to save Mom?" said Paige remembering the story. She could identify the changes. "How do you know that and why did you say Mom?" Phoebe asked many questions at the same time.

"I mean your Mom….I missed a word….sorry" Paige said almost scared. She was still excited to see her mother in flesh.

"Leo!" called Piper out loud. She wanted some help.

"Its no use….I mean you shouldn't…he is from the past and he would not be able to recognize or believe you that easily" said Paige with her knowledge.

"How do you know about him?" asked Piper. She somehow just believed Paige and stopped calling for Leo.

"Lets say that I know a lot about you guys and your family…so please quit asking every time" said Paige in a stern voice.

"What the hell do you mean? I am worried sick for my sister and you seem to know us…why do I not worry….wouldn't you if your sisters were missing" said Phoebe. She knew that Paige had earlier said that she was with her sisters.

"Well…." She said and could not come up with an answer as it was difficult for her to imagine her sisters in danger when she was looking at them right there and then, yes they were younger but still.

"We need to quit all this….we are here to save mom….we don't have enough time…" Piper finally said.

"Yeah….that's important…true….very true…" said Paige in her quirky way.

"Well if you are on our side then you gotta play the game with us…do you know how to? I mean any experience?" asked Phoebe. She was not aware of Paige and her powers.

"Amm….yeah…I do" Paige said pressing her lips together tightly as she always did when someone was not trusting her.

"We'll see about that in no time" Piper said when suddenly Prue appeared out of nowhere.

"Prue…where have you been…..?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"Prue?!" Paige said in utter shock. Piper and Phoebe could see that in her face expressions. She did not seem that surprised when she saw them but wen she saw Prue she was flipping out.

"Hi Paige…no time…..I am safe….Girls" Prue looked at Phoebe and Piper "Trust her like a sister….I will explain later..I am in the future….I don't have enough time…I am astro projecting" she said and saw Piper and Phoebe confused. "Long story" she then looked back at Paige, "Paige….fill them in with the elder thing and meet us back in our time..as in my and these two…..when you reach…use Chris's method to let us know…" Prue said as she had memorized something what she had heard from Piper. Paige agreed and nodded. And with that Prue disappeared.

"But Prue—" said Piper and she could not finish her sentence as Prue vanished.

"Okay so update us….sister" Phoebe said in a mocking manner.

"Later….first we need to take care of that demon" said Paige and opened the front door. She then came back.

"As I remember…your grams did not trust you in the beginning and you guys lost your powers earlier….but you can still cast spells….and I have my powers…so we can grab him here itself" Paige said trying to remember what Phoebe had told her once.

"How do you know that? And this will require a power of three spell….and as we know…we are missing quite a lot" Piper said.

"I can take care of that….dont worry" Paige said with confidence. She had practiced and picked up a few tricks along the way.

"So what do we do….just wait here?" asked Piper.

"Oh not to worry..he will be here soon enough" sad Paige.

"Shouldn't we tell mom?" asked Phoebe.

"Look Phoebe I know you want to see her…I really do understand that….trust me….but ….." she paused as she thought of something, ",….hey we can call him to us and kill him here" Paige said.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Piper asked this time.

"Spell….." Paige said.

"Right…and you just know the perfect one don't you" said Phoebe.

"Actually yes….I learned from the best" Paige said looking at Phoebe.

They spent some time in coming up with a spell and finally found the candles and other ingredients required for the spell to work. They were lucky that grams did not notice whatever was happening upstairs. It was like it was meant to be.

"Come to me, come to me, I summon thee, come to me" Paige chanted three times.

"Are you kidding me….that's it?" asked Phoebe not finding the spell that effective.

"Phoebes with the right ingredients and concentration….even a simple spell is very powerful" Paige answered. And as soon as she did, the demon appeared.

"What is this?" demon asked.

"Amm….we are going to send you to hell…" said Paige. She was a pro.

"Paige..he has the ring..we cant kill him before that…." Said Piper in a whisper.

"Ring" Paige said and held her hand out. With that she possessed the ring.

"That is a cool power" said Phoebe smiling.

"Tell me about it" said Paige grinning.

"Girls…demon….vanquish…" said piper still scared of the demon. She did not know how she would change in the future.

"Iron rod" said Paige and held her hand out. In blue white orbs the rod appeared and Paige moved it telekinetically and pushed it into the demons heart and he exploded. Phoebe and Piper could not believe what happened. There was no fight whatsoever. They could not believe that something could happen so easily. Such powerful demon could be killed that easily. They then thought that Paige must be a really powerful witch. Yes they were right, but she also strong at her witchcraft and had powers, which were improving every now and then.

"That was….ammm….." said Piper but could not find a perfect word.

"Cool….that's what it was.." finished Phoebe. She had never seen whitelighter powers do that because Leo had always been passive. "Yeah…you can say that again" said Piper.

"Okay….enough praising…..let's get back to your time….okay" said Paige. They said the spell and got back to their time.

"Okay…so Prue said that we need to send them a message….that we are back" announced Paige.

"Yeah…she also said like Chris….how did she know you and who is Chris….?" asked Piper. It was a completely ironic situation for Paige. Piper asking who Chris was.

"I guess Prue is the right person to tell you….or some other people with whom you are closely familiar with" said Paige thinking about her time's Piper and Phoebe.

"Okay so how do we do it?" asked Phoebe.

Paige took a slip and wrote something on it. She then kept the piece of paper in the lose board of the attic floor. 'I guess Leo never fixes it' Paige thought. In the meantime she also explains about an elder who is about to be killed. She skipped the future part and that she is their sister.

"Okay….an elder is killed? " askes Piper and Phoebe in unison.

"Yes Siamese twins" smirked Paige. They then started thinking of a plan.

- Back in the future-

Chris checked the lose board once again to check if there was something. After checking the 7th time he finally found what they were waiting for.

"We are back…when to travel now….. or are you coming back here….okay I know this is one way…but think we should reach our time and you can bring along Chris and Wyatt along….I will go to our time after 10 minutes" Chris read out loud.

"She is a smart witch" said Prue out loud. Paige impressed her.

"She is Prue…" Phoebe said thinking about Paige.

"Let's get going guys" said Piper in a panic.

"Mom….don't worry…its going to be okay" Wyatt consoled his mother. They all cast the spell and left back to the past. When they all reached they saw their older versions of themselves already waiting. Wyatt and Chris were not expecting that. They were already talking to a younger version of their mother, now what the saw was practically younger than them.

Okay I now I said it would be only two parts long…..but I have a writer's block…so I will upload a small chapter soon…which will just be the ending fight…...I know this was a long chapter...

Mainly this was a fluff story…I wanted the sisters to have a talk rather than fight….but here I think a big fight is required…so….sorry to leave you at this palce….but I promise I will complete this story by tomorrow as I have to work on my other on going project…..there is still hope…..do read that..and please leave reviews….I would appreciate it.


End file.
